Myths in Bully
The following is a list of myths '''in Bully'. Confirmed myths There is something out there At the end of the transistor missions, The Hobo is sucked into the sky by a tractor beam while a disembodied voice echoes. While it cannot be proven whether the tractor beam was aliens, government black ops technology, or something else entirely, this confirms that the paranormal exists to some extent in the world of ''Bully. Dead students There were rumors of a serial killer at Bullworth Academy from the early days of the game. Youtuber SWEGTA investigated the game, using cheat codes to explore rooms that would not normally be accessible. In the Biology classroom, there are two different heads belonging to teenage males preserved in formaldehyde jars. There is, however, no way to determine whether the boys were murdered or if they died for other reasons and Dr. Slawter simply had access to the cadavers. Ambient noises If the player wanders in certain areas of the game, they may hear unexplained sounds. The sound of a running chainsaw and laughter can be heard coming from a rundown house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, at any time of the day. Snoring can also be heard, and smoke can be seen inside as well. In the run-down houses and apartment buildings in eastern New Coventry and near the bridge to Blue Skies, voices can be heard at any time of the day and night. The words are muffled and full of echoes, although a young boy yelling "no" can be heard clearly. The ambient noises near the Blue Skies bridge were located in the game files, and refer to a playground. No playground has been found. However, it has been proven that some things were cut from the game but not fully removed. For example, there was once a pizza parlor in New Coventry near the police station, and standing near the station plays the pizza parlor ambient files. Likely myths Aliens Several x-rays of living things with weird anatomy like a heavily-bent spine and a skull like an alien's can be found in the asylum; in the same room is a skeleton of what appears to be an extraterrestrial, with the head matching an x-ray on the floor. There is a framed photograph in the Library of a bald-headed scientist standing next to a being with the head of a Grey hanging next to the staircase on the first floor; this same photograph is found in the asylum's reception area. It should be noted that Bully was confirmed to exist in the Grand Theft Auto universe, and that aliens have been heavily implied to exist in various Grand Theft Auto games, particularly GTA: San Andreas. UFO There is an oddly shaped triangle that can be seen in the sky above Bullworth. It is different from both the airplane and the birds. As there are photos of aliens and alien-like skeletons in the Asylum, some have speculated that it is an alien spacecraft. Regardless of whether it is related to aliens or not, it is still technically an Unidentified Flying Object, i.e. a UFO. A possibility is that this is actually an unused in-game blip. Unlikely myths Mermaid It has been claimed that the mermaid from the freakshow sometimes appears in in the waters of Blue Skies Industrial Park near the sunken boat. It has also been claimed that the boat in the Mermaid's exhibit at the Freak Show is the same one that appears in the bay at Old Bullworth Vale.This rumor has been investigated by DarkMythHunter and possibly others. Haunted Papermill McInnis works at a paper mill that he claims is full of paranormal occurrences. He claims that it's full of ghosts and portals, that one of his friends saw a giant ball of slimeMcInnis_CONVG_v4: "A good friend of mine said he saw some freaky-deaky stuff at the paper mill, said it reminded him of a big ball of slime or something., and that the police are too afraid to go up to the attic of the mill. This paper mill does not actually exist in the game. It should be noted that McInnis is obsessed with everything paranormal when considering how seriously to take anything he says. However, Bully was once intended to have a much more extensive interior world - see the references to ambient noises relating to cut content above - and it is possible that McInnis' references to the paper mill relate to something that was removed from the game very early on. False myths Werewolves In addition to the alien photos in the Asylum, there is also an x-ray of a human-like skull attached to a horizontal spine. This is, however, not how a werewolf's body would be configured - werewolves in human form are entirely human, and if transformed, their heads and skulls would be wolflike rather than human. There are strange howling sounds out in the woods at night, although there is absolutely nothing indicating this is related to werewolves. Dogs howl, as do coyotes, which are native to the New England area. Gary Smith is a werewolf There are persistent false rumours that Gary is a werewolf. The rumors claim that a scar on the werewolf mask worn by Trevor at Halloween (and later acquirable by Jimmy) has a scar on the right eye identical to Gary's scar. They do both have scars, but the scars are not identical - Gary's scar goes diagonally across his eye to the corner of his jaw, and the werewolf's scar goes straight down to the bridge of its nose. All the other evidence, such as the x-rays, photos and howling, don't relate to Gary in any way. This myth started because myth-hunting fans saw Gary's scar, the Werewolf's scar, and decided that that and that alone proved Gary was a werewolf. Ghost Girl A rumor was once started that the ghost of a female student can be seen in the girl's dorm attic or in the bathroom of the gym at night. The ghost student supposedly died during her time at Bullworth. No photographs or videos have surfaced regarding this, nor is there a ghost in the data files. This myth was likely started by a myth-hunting fan with an over-eager imagination, or one who was just lying. Crashed UFO on the roof of the asylum This rumor popped up shortly after Bully's release, and was debunked after fans began hacking the game and proved that the Asylum's roof was just a roof. External links *Bully Myths and Legends Series - Ghost Girl, Werewolf and UFOs. *Bully Myths on YouTube - odd skeletons, photos and X-rays found in the Happy Volts Asylum. References